


Ostentatious, Flagrant, Defenestrate

by greenjudy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjudy/pseuds/greenjudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big words: Reno has them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostentatious, Flagrant, Defenestrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vietta/gifts).



> Rated "teen" because Reno can't even stop swearing for 357 words.

Reno, sick to death of Form I9H, has fled to the steno pool. Curled up in Itsy’s abandoned cubicle he lifts one shoulder, then the other, like he’s trying to get out of a sweater or get something off his back.

_It was,_ Reno writes, _a long, ostentatious coat, and from here it looked like a cari, cara, caro—how the fuck do you spell carapace—_

“Reno, what are you doing down here?”

Reno closes the notebook, slides it under his butt, puts his feet up on Itsy’s desk and leans around the partition with an enquiring expression on his face.

“Who says I’m here?”

Tseng is standing, arms akimbo, in front of the cubicle, his expression hovering around irritated disbelief.

“My eyes say you’re here, Reno. Your hair color is essentially visible from space.”

“I mean,” Reno adjusts his terms with dignity, “Who told you I was down here?”

“No one did,” Tseng says, brandishing a sheaf of manila folders. “I had paperwork for Itsy—“

“Itsy’s out,” Reno says.

“Clearly,” Tseng says.

“Then what are you doing here?”

Tseng gives Reno the stink-eye.

“Hauling you back upstairs, apparently. Don’t talk back to me, Reno. It’s a flagrant display—“ 

“Flagrant,” Reno mutters, instinctively reaching for his notebook before he can stop himself.

“I beg your pardon?” Tseng says in a low, dangerous voice.

“Nothing, boss,” Reno says, owl-eyed. “I didn’t say nothing.”

“You didn’t say _anything,”_ Tseng corrects him.

“Precisely,” Reno says. “Like you said.”

_“What_ you said.”

“Actually, boss, it was what _you_ said.”

“What did I say?”

“‘Flagrant,’” Reno says helplessly.

“I did say that,” Tseng concedes. Reno gives up and extracts his notebook from under his rear end.

“Spell that, boss?” Reno pops open his pen—a really rather nice fountain pen with a gold nib, Tseng notices, torn between exasperation and admiration—and looks up, his head cocked.

“I’m not,” Tseng says, finally understanding, “your walking dictionary, Reno. Do some research and work it out for yourself before I defenestrate you.”

_Defenestrate,_ Reno writes carefully, sounding it out phonetically, and Tseng swats him with a manila folder.

“Get back to work,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> A little present for Vietta, who loves these guys as much as I do. Let us dream together of a world in which Reno/Tseng is a beloved pairing with thousands of fics. Meanwhile, this goofiness.


End file.
